Gerteis U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,004 and Berkman et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,256 both concern fluid transfer devices which use a meltable wall to normally seal a conduit from communication with the atmosphere. By coupling two such devices together, heat can be transferred by conduction from an external source to melt both walls and open a fluid path between the assembled devices.
Granzow et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,723 concerns a fluid transfer device which uses a meltable, radiant energy absorbing wall to normally seal a conduit. By coupling two of these devices together and applying thermal radiation, the walls can be melted to form a fluid path between the assembled devices.
Other fluid transfer devices and assemblies which use meltable radiant energy absorbing walls are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
Ammann et al--U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,280 PA1 Boggs et al--U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,417 PA1 Ammann et al--U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,097
Fluid transfer devices which include meltable portions lend themselves to use in systems in which fluids are to be transferred in an aseptic or sterile manner; for example, in blood component collection and processing systems; in chemical compounding in parenteral solution formations systems; and in fluid systems associated with peritoneal dialysis.
Because these systems can involve the transfer of human blood and sterile parenteral solutions, it is desirable that the performance characteristics of the transfer devices and assemblies be optimized to the greatest extent possible.